She Will Be Loved
by Nicka I
Summary: Muita coisa mudou na vida do cavaleiro de gêmeos depois da Guerra Santa... One-Shot


**She Will Be Loved**

_by Nicka I_

Cinco anos se passaram desde a última guerra santa, Athena pagou um preço demasiadamente auto para trazer todos os dourados devolta á vida (ainda que alguns, como eu, não merecessem), teve que se afastar do santuário por tempo indeterminado.

Seiya ficou inválido e desde então Saori dedica todo seu tempo a cuidar dele. Foi triste ver o estado que Saori ficou ao ver seu amado praticamente morto, pois viver do jeito que ele tem vivido é praticamente o mesmo que estar morto. A situação de Seiya, aproximou Saori e eu, talvez porque eu tenho grande culpa em tudo isso, talvez porque o destino assim o quis... Me tornei seu conselheiro, confidente, amante...

As deusas do destino são sádicas, gostam de confundir a vida de nós mortais, vários clichês instauraram-se em minha vida, o mortal se apaixonou pelo Deus, a paixão dele é, naturalmente, proibida e ela pertence a outro.

Saori penitencia-se por desejar outro homem, enquanto seu amado está semimorto e isso me faz infeliz, mas alguém que fez as coisas que fiz não merece nenhum tipo de felicidade mesmo...

**Beauty queen of only eighteen, she**

_(Linda rainha de apenas dezoito anos)_

**Had some trouble with herself**

_(Ela tinha alguns problemas com ela mesma)_

**He was always there to help her,**

_(Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la,)_

**She always belonged to someone else**

_(Ela sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa)_

Já tentei me livrar desse sentimento sem sentido que tenho por ela, mas parece algo impossível, ela me domina mais do que minha outra personalidade conseguia dominar. Minha cabeça não funciona direito quando sinto seu cheiro e não sou capaz de ignorar a voz dela a me chamar. O que queria matar no passado, tornou-se o objeto de minha obsessão. Não importa o quanto tente fugir, sempre acabo no mesmo lugar, aqui em frente a casa dela.

_**I drave for miles and miles**_

_(Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas)_

**And wound up at your door**

_(E acabei em frente a sua porta)_

**I've had you so many times**

_(Eu tive você por tantas vezes)_

**But somehow, I want more**

_(Mas de algum jeito, eu quero mais)_

No entanto, desejar é diferente de amar, ela me deseja e eu a amo. Amo com loucura, mas um homem que tentou matá-la, mesmo sabendo que era sagrada, um homem que causou dor a amigos e irmãos, sim... foi o que fiz a Shura e Aiolos, foi o que fiz a Aiolia. um homem capaz do horrores que cometi não deve esperar nada de bom da vida. Ainda, assim, a vida de recompensou em alguns pontos, me devolveu meu amado irmão, me deu a chance de me redimir com meus amigos e deu a capacidade de amar, mesmo que fique apenas com as sobras da atenção dela.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

_(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)_

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

_(Do lado de fora, na esquina da sua casa, na chuva caindo)_

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

_(Procuro a garota do sorriso partido)_

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

_(Pergunto a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

É engraçado ver como me sinto inseguro á seu lado, como se voltasse a ser um iniciante que recebe sua primeira missão... Quem diria, Saga de Gêmeos, mestre do santuário, com medo, seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Quando estamos juntos tenho medo que ela suma como em um sonho.

**Tap on my window, knock on my door**

_(Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta)_

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

_(Eu quero fazer você se sentir bonita)_

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

_(Eu sei que às vezes sou meio inseguro)_

**It doesn't matter anymore**

_(Isso não importa mais)_

No momento temos o mesmo ideal, lutamos por um mundo melhor, mais justo, eu através do santuário, ela através do orfanato e da fundação Graad, a principio este era o único compromisso que nos unia, agora não mais...

E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda espero ansiosamente por seu telefonema todos os dias. Ela sabe que estou sempre aqui esperando por seu chamado e atenderei prontamente. Estou aqui para o que quer que ela precise, seja para ouvir suas aflições, seja para amá-la.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

_(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)_

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

_(Do lado de fora, na esquina da sua casa, na chuva caindo)_

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

_(Procuro a garota do sorriso partido)_

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

_(Pergunto a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

_Na sala da mansão de Saori..._

- Já disse para ir embora!

- Não é isso que você quer que eu faça.

- Vá embora Saga, isso não pode continuar.

- Só eu sei quem você é, do que precisa e que esse adeus não é nada.

- Eu não posso prosseguir com isso.

- Sim, você pode. Eu estarei sempre aqui para te apoiar, nunca vou te deixar cair!

**I know where you hide**

_(Eu sei onde você se esconde)_

**Alone in your car**

_(Sozinha no seu carro)_

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

_(Sei todas as coisas que fazem você ser quem é)_

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

_(Eu sei que adeus não significa nada)_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

_(Volte e me peça pra que a segure toda vez que cair)_

- Não sei o que faria sem você aqui, Saga.

**Tap on my window, knock on my door**

_(Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta)_

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

_(Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda)_

Ainda que receba apenas as sobras de sua atenção e carinho, agradeço aos deuses por poder tê-la, assim, em meus braços.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

_(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)_

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

_(Do lado de fora, na esquina da sua casa, na chuva caindo)_

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

_(Procuro a garota do sorriso partido)_

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

_(Pergunto a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

**And she will be loved**

_(E ela será amada...)_

- Você nunca terá que responder a essa pergunta Saori.

**Please don't try, is so hard to say goodbye**

(Por favor, não tente tanto assim dizer adeus)

* * *

**Música:** She Will Be Loved

**Artista:** Maroon 5

Bem, o que dizer? Assisti um especial do Maroon 5 na Mtv e derrepente tive uma avalanche de ideias de fics com as músicas deles...talvez ainda saiam umas duas...

**_Bjokss..._**


End file.
